


Hidden Scars

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stepped on my foot! Did you have a stroke or something?” Blaine had thought that no one noticed, that no one knew he was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Blaine was younger, he had a stroke that was caused by cancer. No one knows but Kurt until someone in glee club jokingly tells someone dancing that they look like they are having a stroke. Blaine panics.

When he thought about his childhood he thought about uncomfortable beds, heart monitors, and a port in his chest. He remembered the way his mother always had tears in her eyes, the way his father was absent, and the way his brother spent most of his free time in high school with him. 

Once they had been watching some movie and Blaine had felt strange. His vision had gone blurry, part of his body felt all fuzzy, and his head exploded with pain. Cooper had looked over in concern and then had jumped up to get a doctor. 

Blaine didn’t remember much after that which he was thankful for. Strokes were uncommon as a result from chemotherapy and even more so in children but he hit the lottery. 

He wished he could forget the months of intense physical therapy. 

The cancer had gone into remission, the complications from the stroke were gone and he was more than happy to forget what had happened. 

Blaine didn’t like pity. There was a good reason he didn’t tell people about what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance in detail. He just wanted to be the same as everyone else. He didn’t want to be seen as the poor cancer survivor. He got what he wanted by working his ass off, not by people feeling sorry for him. 

Even Kurt didn’t know about the cancer. 

Why should he? He had been in remission for ten years. It wasn’t something that anyone else needed to know. 

Besides he was fine. Blaine relished every movement he made, knowing that years ago a doctor had given him a fake sad smile and told him that he would never walk again. He especially liked dancing, fitting in perfectly with his friends. 

“Jeeze Puckerman,” Santana snapped and shoved him away. “You stomped on my foot! Did you have a stroke or something?”

A few people snickered and Kurt’s lips quirked up in a smile. Blaine felt his blood run cold and his bad leg trembled slightly under him. Would they have laughed at him then too? 

“I need to get some air,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear as the rest of the group started fighting. 

The moment he stepped out of the auditorium he leaned against the wall and tried to breathe. Over and over he told himself that they weren’t talking about him, that no one knew. 

“Are you alright?” He jumped and looked up at Kurt. 

“Fine.”

“No you’re not,” Kurt gave him a small smile. “You press your hand to your chest when you’re upset.”

Blaine scowled and lowered his hand before letting out a long sigh. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything,” Kurt nodded. 

“I lied to you. Remember how I told you that the scar on my chest was from the dance? It isn’t,” Blaine stared at his hands. “I had cancer when I was seven, neuroblastoma. That’s brain cancer.”

“I know,” Kurt gave him a warm smile when he snapped up to look at him. “My mom had breast cancer. I know what a central line scar looks like.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” Kurt gently took his hand. “You’re okay right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been in remission for ten years,” Blaine squeezed his hands and smiled. “The chemo caused clotting and I had a stroke. For months I was in a wheelchair and it took me years to get full use of my legs and arms again.”

Kurt’s eyes widened slightly. “So…that comment in there.”

“I don’t want people to see me as broken,” hot tears burned in his eyes. “I don’t want them to treat me differently.”

“You are the strongest man I know,” Kurt gently lifted his chin. “You are _not_ broken. You survived something unbelievably difficult and you are so much stronger because of it.”

Blaine dropped his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“And I know I smiled and laughed when she said it. I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t know,” Blaine mumbled into his shoulder and Kurt kissed the top of his head. “I should have told you a long time ago.”

“You tell me things when you want,” Kurt kissed him. “Just know that I’m always here to help.”

Blaine grinned up at him and draped his arms over his shoulders, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He smiled into the kiss as Kurt reached up and pressed a hand to the scar on his chest. 


End file.
